


The End of Humanity

by PearlescentOmega



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlescentOmega/pseuds/PearlescentOmega
Summary: "Do you remember the time we first met at the clearing inside of the forest, the serene river valley it looked over? Little did I know that we were destined to spend our lives together. That day changed everything, it led to the chain of events and obstacles we had to overcome. The tears, the anger, the pity, the cruelty, the peace, the chaos, the belief and the betrayal. I'm honoured that I got to experience this journey with you and to stand by your side in the darkest of times.."- x -Prince Levi, an Alpha, is next in line to inherit the thrown of Maria. In order to become King, he must find a mate. King Kenny, Levi's uncle and King of Maria, plans a selection under his last few breaths. Prince Levi isn't very fond of his uncle's matchmaking ideas.Eren Jaeger is one of the few surviving Omegas in the District of Shiganshina. It was only 7 days ago when Titans invaded Shiganshina. Now he's forced to attend a selection? What will Eren do when he is forced to become someone's wife?





	The End of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have stumbled across this fic before. I’ve recently unpublished it and made some changes. I can proudly say that I am now happy with the story layout! Hope you enjoy reading!

"Eren," A voice called out from downstairs. The Omega turned away from his bedroom door, flinching at the sun's bright rays hitting his eyes. He pulled his light blue covers over his head as footsteps echoed up the stairs. The door gently opened and Eren's mother, Carla Jaeger stepped into the room.

Eren's bed sank as more weight was added. The Omega felt the covers slide down and his mother's fingers running through his messy bed hair. "Eren, wake up,"

"Ten more minutes please," Eren groaned sluggishly. He shielded his eyes from the bright window and looked to his mother.

"Mikasa and Armin are waiting for you at the table, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to keep them waiting." Carla fondly smiled at her son, who sat up and got out of bed. 

"Tell them that I'll be there in a few!" Eren busted open his closet, nearly ripping a door off as his mother nodded and went back downstairs.

He picked out some underwear, brown pants and his favourite green long sleeve shirt. The Omega quickly put his clothes on and messily made his bed. Eren headed down a few doors, passing his parents' and Mikasa's room and into the washroom. Eren stared at himself in the mirror. Big, emerald green eyes stared at him back. "It's good enough." He shrugged at the major bedhead he had going on and patted some of the hair down to look somewhat presentable. Eren brushed his teeth and washed his face with cold water before he left the washroom.

The Omega descended down the creaky, wooden stairs and sat down at his usual spot at the table. Carla stood at the kitchen sink and washed some dishes, quietly humming a small tune.

Armin, a fellow Omega, bit down on a piece of bread and waved at his friend, a closed book humbly placed in his lap. Mikasa grabbed a small loaf of bread and handed it to Eren. She was very contained and silent for an Alpha, unlike cocky Horseface Jean, but Eren loved his sister nonetheless.

"Eren, my grandpa found another copy of the book about the ocean you really liked and wanted me to give it to you," Armin swallowed down his breakfast and picked up the book from his lap, sliding it across the table to Eren.

"Thanks, I'll look forward to reading it!"

"It's no problem! It's good to have someone who wants to know about the outside world as much as I do."

The three finished their breakfast and headed towards the front door. Eren stuffed his shoes on. The other two did the same, though less aggressively.

Carla stepped towards Eren, handing him a small pouch. "Eren, don't spend all of your allowance!" Her son nodded and walked outside of the door, only to be pulled back by his mother, along with Mikasa in a comforting hug. "Come back safely!"

The Omega squirmed in his mother's arms. "M-Mom-" Groaned Eren. He may be fifteen, but he'll never be too old for mommy's little hugs.

Carla let go and turned to Armin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm counting on you to keep those two in line," She teased, earning another _'mom'_ from Eren. "You get back to your grandpa safe and sound too, okay?"

"Yup!" Spoke Armin as he was dragged outside by Mikasa, who was following Eren.

"Get me some firewood while you're at it if it's not to much trouble!" Carla yelled at her two children from the doorway, hands raised to the sides of her mouth. Eren and Mikasa ran back towards their house and snatched their wood slings.

The trio walked down the stone pathway, the blue sky was littered with clouds and a soft breeze blew. "So where are we going?" Questioned Eren, who broke the long silence.

"Getting some firewood...?" Replied Armin.

Mikasa and Armin looked to each other. The blond Omega quickly tilted his head towards Eren as some sort of signal and made a strange face.

"Ever since you've parted with Horseface Jean, you've shut yourself in your room. It's been twelve days, Eren." Said Mikasa. 

They have seen Jean around visiting Shiganshina with his new mate, Marco. He certainly does look happier and Marco did a swell job of keeping Jean's cockiness levels down. Eren didn't mind Marco, he was a kind guy.

"It was Jean who was the problem; no one just disappears in the middle of the night and returns like nothing even happened. At least break off the relationship when you know for a fact that you're seeing someone else," Replied Eren, who shot a nasty look to the path beneath him.

Hopefully Marco wouldn't have to end up as Eren did, though it would be fun to have someone to bicker about the Stallion with.

Eren growled in his throat. "It's fine, we weren't even mated,"

"Yeah, but you were in the courting phase."

"Mikasa, drop the subject." Eren began to fill the surrounding air with distress pheromones. Armin nervously swung an arm around Eren's shoulder.

"Let's talk about the ocean!" Armin interrupted, sweat trickling down his forehead, a forced smile plastered on his face.

The trio merged along a wood chip path which lead towards the forest as Armin conjured up some facts about the ocean. They entered the outskirts of the forest and reached a quiet, lonesome place with small branches.

Eren pondered about his and Jean's previous relationship while the other two continued to talk in the background. The Omega wandered around, gradually getting further away from Mikasa and Armin.

The trees became thicker, the grass unkept and the blue sky disappeared in the sea of green. A plethora of branches were littered on the ground. Eren picked up the largest one he could find. "Mikasa, Armin, I found some more over here." 

Silence...

Eren surveyed his surroundings. No one around. "Damn it!" Hissed Eren. He filled his wood sling to the max with medium sized branches. The Omega continued to roam around, trying to retrace his steps. A lone Omega lost in a forest? Who knows what could happen to him?

"Armin, Mikasa?" Yelled Eren. He twisted the intricate gold ring on his left pointer finger around. The Omega began to run, not knowing where he was going. He stumbled on some tree stumps, cussing at himself right after.

Beams of golden sunlight shone through a mixture of trees before him. "You guys," Eren sprinted towards the light. He must of taken a few turns when he had first stayed off from the others. The Omega stood there, confused. A clearing?

Eren stood near the edge of the clearing, surrounded by a large selection of trees. The green grass was flourished with colourful flowers. "Woah..." He said in awe. The most beautiful aspect of the scenery laid out before him was a large valley the cliff looked over. Glimmering blue water caught Eren's eye. He walked forwards and stared, watching the sun's rays reflect from the rich, clear water. 

Eren angrily glared at the ring around his finger. "It's all Jean's fault!" He roughly pulled the band of jewelry off and chucked it away, clearly hitting something. The Omega jumped after hearing a harsh 'tch' diagonally left from him. 

A figure cloaked in green sat in the neatly trimmed grass which swayed with the wind and flowers of pink, red, blue and purple surrounding them. Eren took in the air. His emerald green eyes widened and his pupils narrowed.

_An Alpha._

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with-" 

The figure turned and tired, gunmetal grey eyes met frightened emerald green ones.

"The forest isn't a place for lone Omega brats to be wandering around." A sly voice called out. The gold ring flung back at Eren, hitting square in the forehead. He flinched and rubbed his forehead as he took a closer look at the figure's cloak; the Wings of Freedom proudly stitched onto the back.

"You're from the Survey Corps," Eren cautiously walked closer and sat at a fair distance from the soldier.

It was Eren's dream to join the Survey Corps one day. He wanted to venture into the world beyond the Walls and protect those he loved within, but he was an Omega; not a strong Alpha, not a quick-witted Beta, just a useless Omega.

"Yeah, I am. What about it?" The soldier turned to Eren as the fluffy white clouds covered the sun, casting a dark shadow across the land.

"I want to be like you someday and protect my loved ones who reside inside the Walls, I want to see the outside world- Maybe serve another purpose as an Omega instead of bearing children and what not. My mom says that it's too dangerous, but what else am I supposed to do when others are putting their lives at risk to keep us alive, you know? What's the point of living when you don't have a purpose or a life you're happy with?"

"That's deep, kid, but you should probably listen to your mother. You are not naturally strong enough to join the military, you aren't an Alpha or a Beta. You don't know what it's like to watch your friends get the shit beaten out of them and die. You will find close ones to be around, to train with, to spend time with in the lowest points of your life, but it will only be a matter of time before they leave you behind. War is war, death is death, you can't bring them back."

Eren thought about his words carefully before responding. "Do you think an Omega can join the Survey Corps?"

"Prove yourself worthy and you might,"

"Then I'll show you what I can do, Omega or not! I will prove myself worthy."

"We'll see..."

Eren jumped. A flash of lightning struck down in the distance and screams echoed from the town through the forest.

A random voice called out from the bottom of the cliff. Wait, we're we being listened to this whole time? "Levi! I've gotten orders from Erwin, we have to get going!"

"Goddamnit, Shitty Glasses," He turned to Eren, who took some time to process things. "Go back to your mother, I have a job to do. " And with that, the figure jumped down the cliff, the sound of 3D Maneuvering Gear echoed down under.

Wait, Levi? As in the Alpha that abandoned his role as Prince and went off to join the military?

_”C-Captain Levi?!"_

Eren hesitated for a moment, before running towards the screams of villagers, along the wood chip path. The forest gradually looked less aggressive as the Omega sprinted towards the outskirts and to the stone pathways.

He looked at his surroundings; still no sign of Mikasa or Armin. "They must've headed back home." Thought Eren.

The Omega quickly walked towards his house, questioning the sudden flash of lightning and the heavy smoke rising from outside of the Wall. Eren stopped for a moment and took a closer look. Huge, steamy, red fingers hooked onto the top of the Wall as a menacing muscled and boned head emerged.

_A Titan._

Eren screamed and sprinted towards his house. He turned a corner, seeing his beloved home still standing. Hopefully Armin got back to his grandpa safely.

The Omega barged through the door and set down his firewood sling. Mikasa sat at the table, tightly covering her ears as her adoptive parents yelled and fought. The whole District of Shiganshina and its people were in chaos.

The Jaeger household smelled of fear, anger and distress. Carla stood, tears streaming down her face, backed up into a corner in the kitchen as Grisha stood aggressively in front of her.

"Why did you sign the contract without my consent? So if he's the one who's selected, they'll keep him to become some Royal Alpha's wife? Eren isn't a tool used for child bearing, he still has so much potential. He's young, why can't you just let him continue to live a live where he's surrounded by people who love and cherish him?"

"Carla, you know Omegas don't have any say in this,"

"And why don't I? Isn't Eren my son too? Who do you think was the one who carried him for nine months? Who was the one who went through so much pain to bring him into this world? Who was the one who comforted and took care of him when you went off to work?"

"I don't make the rules, Carla! I did my job as his father. At least we gave Eren, an _Omega,_ a _life,_ Carla. _We let him live!_ Do you know how many families think that their Omega offspring are a disgrace to their family bloodline? If we were like those other families, Eren would've been killed the moment he came out of your womb!"

Eren sat by the coat hanger by the front door. Tears rolled out of his sad, green eyes as he tucked his knees towards his stomach and covered his ears.

"You do love him, right?"

"Of course I do,"

He was a weak person, a weak person who could do nothing but cry.

"It isn't fair, Grisha!"

"Face it, Carla, life isn't fair, learn how to deal with it, will you?"

Carla stepped forward and angrily pointed to the door, brown eyes glared with hatred and betrayal at Grisha's dusty green ones. "Get out of my house,"

The ground shook as if an earthquake had happened. Frightened shrieks, loud footsteps and the sound of collapsing houses added to the chaos outside of the Jaeger household's front door. 

We should be evacuating...

Grisha took his briefcase from his chair on the table and headed towards the front door without a word. He stopped in front of Eren, ripping off a necklace around his own neck and dropping it on the ground. The sound of metal meeting wood eerily radiated from that one spot.

Eren lifted his head from his knees and looked at the golden key right in front of him. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Said Grisha. In a few seconds, he put on his long, brown coat and pulled the door open, closing it with a slam.

An awkward, pregnant silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa, Eren..." Carla whispered from her corner, wiping her soft cheeks with the apron she always wore.

"Dad's gone now..." Memories of his father filled Eren's mind.

"Remember the time he always brought you over to Mikasa's cabin whenever he would do check ups on the Ackermans, when he offered Mikasa to come live with us, how she became a part of our family? Remember the time he would embrace mom in a loving hug and kiss her before he left for work?" He thought.

Mikasa stood up and stalked closer to Eren. She sat next to him and wrapped a part of her scarf around him. 

The sound of rumbling and collapsing buildings came closer. Eren looked outside of a nearby window, seeing huge, bloody chunks of the Wall flying past.

Suddenly, the door flung open, Grisha standing in the middle. "All of us have to go,"

"Why are you still here?"

Grisha grabbed Mikasa's hand and helped her up. Eren quickly snagged the fallen key in front of him and tied it around his neck, before wiping his eyes and taking Mikasa's hand.

"Carla, come on," The Alpha walked closer to the feral Omega and held out his hand. "Please,"

The stomping outside of the door became louder and the frightened screaming became more intense.

"Carla." She looked outside of the kitchen window, brown eyes widening. Titans swarmed the place they all called home.

Carla took Grisha's hand and ran towards the door with him as Mikasa and Eren swiftly exited the house. Grisha stepped outside and onto the cobble stairs, hand tightly clasped with his wife's. Pieces of the wall continued to fly towards them.

All was fine until their beloved house collapsed.

_"Mom!"_


End file.
